William Escalouba
William James Escalouba (born December 8, 1961) is a Dragoonish actor known for his roles in the Alkarron Road film series of the 1980s and 1990s, as well as playing race car driver Patrick McSwain in the 2005 film Lohana Ragin'. His acting credits go back to 1977. Early life and family Escalouba was born on December 8, 1961 in Ershyre, Cutra Territory (present-day Lohana). He is the oldest son of actor Maurice Escalouba and singer Bethany Escalouba, who is the lead singer of the band Zinrican Hearts. He attended Ershyre High School. Escalouba is a member of the Escalouba family of actors and performers. Escalouba's siblings, Leo Escalouba and Amanda Escalouba-Johnson, are also actors. Escalouba was raised by his strict parents, who always kept him in line. He sometimes felt he was in boot camp because of his father's strict behavior"Interview with William Escalouba", 4 January 2008. Upon graduation from high school, Escalouba moved to Jord City. Career Escalouba began his acting career in 1977, at age 15. He appeared on the TV series Jones Hill from 1977 to 1983. When the show ended, Escalouba went on to star in the Alkarron Road film series, including Alkarron Road I in 1984, Alkarron Road II in 1987, and Alkarron Road III in 1991. In 1985, he starred as an experienced police officer's (Howard Jord Hayden) incompetent assistant in the film Chaos on Baxter Street. In 1988, Escalouba went to present-day Reynoldstown to star in the Reynnie film Reynolds Square. Immediately after the film, he went back to Dragoonasag to begin work on a low-budget film. In 1990, Escalouba appeared in the film Big Ralph as Ralph Mavern's (Christopher Hyler) younger brother Stephen. The following year, he appeared in the third, and final, film of the Alkarron Road trilogy, Alkarron Road III. He was a recurring cast member in the sitcom Joag, John, & Jack from 1992 to 1997. In the late 1990s, he starred in the TV series Zinrico Jack, which ran from 1998 to 2004. In 2005, Escalouba was cast as race car driver Patrick McSwain in the film Lohana Ragin'. The following year, he appeared alongside George Reyells in the film Thanks for Leaving. The next two years, he appeared in the film Gone to Jord City and its sequel. Recent credits for Escalouba include 2008's We're Done!, 2009's Secrets of the Government of Beckar: Years of Bad Politics, and 2010's I'm So Rich I Could Just Be Miserable. He is currently in the state of Code Island filming Chris Mattreaux's Long Vacation, in which he plays Christopher "Chris" Mattreaux, a Longstown banker who is on vacation. Filmography Television * Jones Hill (1977-1983) as John McLean * Joag, John, & Jack (1992-1997) as Wilson "Wil" Josephs * Zinrico Jack (1998-2004) as John "Jack" McBelch Film * Alkarron Road I (1984) as Louis Playne * Chaos on Baxter Street (1985) as Ferguson Dade * Alkarron Road II (1987) as Louis Playne * Reynolds Square (originally Busy City) (1988) as Gabriel Jackson * Big Ralph (1990) as Stephen Mavern * Alkarron Road III (1991) as Louis Playne * Lohana Ragin' (2005) as Patrick McSwain * Thanks for Leaving (2006) as Hubert Fackler * Gone to Jord City (2007) as Matthew Jordson * Gone to Jord City II (2008) as Matthew Jordson * We're Done! (2008) as Edwin Kappallan * Secrets of the Government of Beckar: Years of Bad Politics (2009) as Clark Edwards * I'm So Rich I Could Just Be Miserable (2010) as Guy Baxterson * Chris Mattreaux's Long Vacation (2011 or 2012) as Christopher "Chris" Mattreaux References Escalouba Escalouba Escalouba Category:Males Category:Humans